


【柯王子】无休无止（HE，pwp）

by kresnik09



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Bottom!Jack, M/M, Multi, Porn Without Plot, top!Curtis
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kresnik09/pseuds/kresnik09
Summary: 玩小王子





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 雷雷雷，非常雷，没有三观且狗血  
> 双性，伪NTR，强奸，中出，触手，调教，失禁……  
> 你能想到的下流黄梗基本都有。
> 
> 重要任务死亡预警  
> 小王子一直都在挣扎不会屈服  
> HE哦！

传说，广袤的森林中曾经有一个富饶的王国，叫做Shiloh。被一位贤明的君主所统治，娶了一位美丽的王后，他们生下了一对儿女，公主长大后聪慧善良，王子英俊迷人，人民朴实虔诚。

在这片被魔法和战争充斥的大陆上，幽深密林中的小国享受着难得的和平，但是随着时间的推移，人性的贪婪，这片纯粹的土地也被欲望一点点侵蚀。很快，战火的烈焰也灼伤了这个年轻的国家，将领们拿起了武器，国王学会了征服和侵略，原本渺小的领土扩张的越来越旷阔，很快Shiloh的名字传遍了整片大陆。

人们谣传这个国家的森林中栖息着神所以战无不胜，越来越多国家的使臣来寻求联合，能人异士来向国王谄媚，甚至有人说他们知道如何能长生不老，这并不是什么新奇的事情，因为这是一片充满魔法的大陆，有无限可能。

但是这一次，故事的主角不是站在顶点肆意骄傲的国王，也不是深闺中纯洁可爱的公主，更不是贤惠优雅的王后，而是王子，唯一能带领我们看清真实的男孩儿。

雨幕下，Jack正站在窗前凝视着窗外，他不知道外面是白天还是夜晚，因为阴雨连绵已经好多天了，天空似乎在那一天之后再也没有明亮过。

灰色的长袍勾勒出Jack的曲线，并不瘦弱，却藏不住致命的性感，可是他并没有为自己的外貌而高兴，微微颦蹙的眉头，灰蓝色的星目，还有抿紧了的薄唇都透露出主人浓浓的哀伤。空洞的眼神正望向不知处，也许是爱人所在之地。

手指在玻璃上狠狠抓过，发出刺耳的鸣叫，另一只手里抓着酒瓶，闪电划过映照出脚边还散落着好几个空了的酒瓶，从模糊的文字能辨认出都是度数不低的烈酒。什么事让本应该无忧无虑的王子这样哀愁，烈酒带走他的心事了吗？

又一瓶酒喝光了，Jack转身去酒柜里翻找，可是已经没有酒了。Jack痛苦的靠着柜子坐倒，爱人征战沙场的死讯依然在耳边回旋，已经过去半年之久，Jack一直把自己软禁在这个王城里最偏僻的塔楼之上，如果不是自己还有作为王子的职责要履行，他早就一剑穿心而过追寻真爱而去了。

嘴里默念着那个名字，Jack觉得浑身发冷，他甚至都没有看到爱人最后一眼，连遗体都没有，传报被乱剑砍死，敌军砍下头颅作为战利品，尸身就被埋在尸横遍野的沙场上。默默的两行清泪顺着脸颊滑落，Jack哭过太多次了，酒精也无法麻痹他的情感，也许他真的要悲痛致死。

窗外道道电闪雷鸣，雨越下越大，一道黑色的影子夹在闪电中忽远忽近，它从虚空中诞生，从极寒之地而来，其名为仇恨。酷似人类的漆黑身影背后有一对巨大的双翼，没有华丽的羽毛，枯槁的翼骨上连接着丑陋的皮肤，遍布锋利的鳞片，头上一双微弯的长角酷似撒旦，鹰一般的双目紧盯着哭泣的Jack，它看到了痛苦、绝望、悲愤，世间一切一切的负面情绪，恶魔嘴角裂出一个弧度，它看到了美味的食物。

世间分为三个世界，天堂、人间和地狱，形成微妙的平衡，一个天使堕落则有一个恶魔脱离魔道，又会有一个人类进入天堂，千百年来这是一条不变的定律。而为了摆脱极寒地狱，他要寻找一个人诱惑其堕落，这样他就能代替这个人重生，并且这个恶魔不能杀生，否则此生永堕地狱。

此时的Jack看上去是一个最好的人选，只要稍加诱惑，便会沦为下等的恶魔，被生前的痛苦折磨消逝。恶魔悄悄地落在Jack的窗外，闪电映照出它的影子，斜斜印在地板上，吓得Jack 一怔，循着影子看过去，密集的雨点打在窗户上，好像一个人站在他的窗外。许是真的醉了，又或者Jack不愿意清醒，呢喃着那个名字，Jack摇摇晃晃地站起来，打开了落地窗，恶魔无法主动打开人间的窗户，它正需要一个邀请，而Jack毫不犹豫的扑到了它的怀里。

“Curtis你回来了，你说过一定会回来的，我一直在等你。”狂风夹着暴雨很快打湿了jack的睡袍，粘在皮肤上，抬起头想要仔细看清男人的脸庞，可是他忘了这是绝高的塔楼之上，暴雨中的访客怎么会是人类？

恶魔掀起嘴角，露出尖利的牙齿，发出来自地狱的低沉笑声“桀桀～～”刷的一下背后的双翼打开，黑暗中一双疯狂的鹰目与Jack对视，“就是你了！”

“啊——！”冰冷的雨水终于唤醒了Jack的理智，他转身就跑，古老华丽的寝殿大门近在眼前，却怎么都打不开，门把手像是被火烧一般融化，整个大门都被从里面封死了，Jack冷汗流了下来，背后的落地窗“嘭”的一声，他不敢回头，室内一时间安静下来，不对，为什么连雨水打在玻璃上的声音都听不见了？

“哒…哒…哒…”一声声轻巧的脚步声却渐行渐近，Jack害怕得几乎呕吐，室内唯一一盏燃着温暖火光的烛火闪烁了几下，预示着Jack生命中的希望，无情熄灭。

昏暗的室内恶魔在Jack面前停下脚步，它高大的身影显得Jack十分弱小，深处手掌尖锐的指甲轻轻按在王子颤抖的肩膀上。

“你在害怕？”低沉的嗓音透着无形的压力让Jack害怕到几乎哭泣，那种本能的对于未知的恐惧从心底泛上来，将自己缩成小小的一团双手堵住耳朵，装作听不到，看不到，Jack失控大吼，发泄所有的无助，但是这在恶魔眼里都显得十分可笑。

它稍一用力就将Jack提了起来，尖锐的指甲锁上人类脆弱的喉咙。这一刻Jack明白他要面对的是什么，他会死，原来只是死亡而已，忽然周身的紧张便消失了，Jack闭上了眼睛，等待一瞬间的刺痛带走他的生命。

恶魔觉得有趣极了，这个人类为什么不害怕了呢？原来他不怕死，那么他害怕什么？在乎什么？这个人类的灵魂如此高尚，怎么才能污染他，拉下神坛？

黑暗中，恶魔的双目紧盯着Jack，它能于黑暗中视物，Jack却无法看清它。手指顺着脖子落在姣好的容颜上，多么美丽的男孩儿，比女人还要光滑的皮肤，稍一个不慎，指甲划破了王子的脸颊，鲜红的血流出来，Jack微微蹙眉，那一瞬间恶魔兴奋的瞳孔都竖立了起来，它要看到更多这个男孩痛苦的表情，在它身下挣扎，永远无法逃离，肮脏的身体，破碎的灵魂，太美妙了！

恶魔想要仰天长啸，猩红长舌舔去Jack脸上的血液，天啊，太过香甜，它怕自己会情不自禁吸干这个人类男孩儿。Jack不知道恶魔在磨蹭什么，眼睛偷偷睁开一条缝却什么都看不见，被脸颊上湿滑的触感恶心的直打冷颤。

“你比我想象的可口多了，人类。”

Jack以为自己要被吃掉了，抬起脖子希望恶魔能给他一个痛快的，却不料粗糙的手帐掀起长袍钻进下摆，抚上了挺翘饱满的臀肉。Jack没有穿裤子，常年颓废的他早就不再注重穿着，才让恶魔的手指有机可趁，直接插入了臀缝里，下流的揉捏柔软的屁股。

一拳击中恶魔的小腹，可是恶魔却连动都没动，仿佛Jack的攻击就像是挠痒痒，虽然身型不算壮硕，但是王子所学的课程让Jack有着不输任何一个武将的身手，现在却想小孩子一样被拎起来，甩在了大床上。手腕被控制住，无形的威压震慑得Jack无法动弹。长袍被褪到大腿根，它不想打开双腿，可是身体不受控制，对着恶魔一寸寸张开双腿，摆出羞耻的造型。

Jack大骂：“放开我，你这个可恶的恶魔，我是shiloh的王子，你不能这么对待我。”

王子越反抗恶魔就越兴奋，它飞起来伏在Jack面前，手掌猥亵着他美好的肉体，这么美味的人类他要细细地品尝，慢慢地击垮他高傲的自尊，心甘情愿雌伏在自己身下，堕落成一个淫荡的婊子。

黑暗中，Jack根本看不清恶魔的面容，否则一定被它脸上狰狞的笑容吓坏。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 玩小王子

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一点点子宫调教

一道道闪电划过，王子赤裸的身躯在阴暗的房间里时而闪现，时而隐没。

“放开我，你这个变态！恶魔！”Jack挣扎着，但是丝毫无法动弹，良好的教养让他骂不出难听的话语，不过再难听的谩骂在恶魔耳中都是最好的夸奖。

恶魔粗糙的手掌抚遍王子细滑的皮肤，他漂浮在空中，以一种轻蔑的态度亵玩王子的身体，指甲不时用力刮出一道伤痕，流出温热的鲜血然后马上被恶魔吸吮干净，伤口奇迹般地愈合了，却留下淫靡的吻痕。

犹如尖刃的指甲拨弄着王子小巧的乳粒，青年一看就是个洁身自好的人，淡色的乳尖和乳晕，让人想要把它弄红弄种。不过最吸引恶魔的是那比看上去要柔软的胸部。恶魔爱不释手的把玩着，好似握在掌心里的不是男人结实的胸膛而是少女刚刚发育的酥胸。

“你的奶子比看上去要柔软呢，而且很敏感。”乳肉从用力的手指间挤出，留下一时半会儿消不下去的指印。

“不要揉，不要碰我！”Jack所有的反抗都是徒劳，只能承受恶魔下流的戏弄。恶魔只是笑笑，伸出湿哒哒的舌头在被玩肿了的乳尖上舔了一下，瞬间一股瘙痒，从乳房深处爬上乳尖，Jack睁大眼睛，不可置信的瞪视恶魔。“你对我做了什么！卑鄙！下流！”

“我什么都没做哦，只是唤醒了你身体的本能。”恶魔浅笑了一下，小王子没有注意到，他的乳晕在扩大，乳尖正在变成鲜嫩的粉红色，像是刚刚成熟的果实，等待着被人吞食入腹。

不过，轻微的麻痒并没有让王子屈服，努力想要闭上双腿，被恶魔冰凉的手掌一把握住了软垂的阴茎。自己平时都不经常碰的私处这样被陌生人握在手里，小王子浑身都颤抖了起来。“混蛋，放手！我是王子，你这个低贱的恶魔不要碰我！”

“我尊贵的王子，你即将被一个最低等的恶魔操翻在华丽的大床上！弄脏身体，射满精液，怀上恶魔的种。”说完，恶魔猛的打开Jack的双腿，露出了阴茎下面隐藏的花朵。

Jack是一个天生的双性人，他的下半身没有男人该有的精囊，却多了一朵姑娘才有的花穴。薄薄的花唇，微小的细缝，不仔细看都看不出来。

Jack羞耻的眼睛都红了，Curtis都没有看过触碰过的身体居然被突来的恶魔窥探，他内心中最大的秘密犹如伤疤被人无情撕开，沾着鲜血公之于众。

与Jack的羞愤相反，恶魔兴奋极了，他看着Jack腿间的小花，再一次发出赞叹：“哦，你有着与天使一样的身体，却这样糟蹋它，这么美丽的穴都干枯了！”

“要你管！”原来Jack不喜欢自己的身体，他觉得自己的身体非常恶心，国王更是命御医从小给他灌各种汤药，让Jack的子宫没有发育就萎缩了，阴道更是收缩的连一个小指都塞不进去。想不到今天竟然会从一个恶魔最终听到第一句赞美的话。然而很快恶魔就露出了它丑陋的嘴脸：“让我来滋润它吧！”

Jack愣了一下才懂得恶魔的意思，他疯狂的挣扎，本来一动不能动的身体四周电花闪烁，恶魔震惊地看着这一幕，它的禁制居然被一个凡人撼动了，那么这个人一定有着纯洁的灵魂和超乎想象的执念，有可能是自尊，爱情，信仰，不管是什么，都是美味的食物。

恶魔舔舔嘴唇，它要迫不及待将面前的男人拆吃入腹了，贴上王子激烈颤动的肉体，恶魔揉搓着Jack的性器，不大不小的尺寸，握在手里刚刚好，干净漂亮的形状让恶魔忍不住亲了一下，那一低头的温柔，恶魔自己都没有发现，Jack当然也没有注意，他还在想怎么才能伸脚踹开它。终于还是敌不过生理快感，小王子很快就硬了，粗糙的手掌揉捏粉嫩的龟头，快速的套弄，几乎弄伤了脆弱的性器，Jack摇着头，又痛又爽的达到了人生的第一次高潮。

眼前白光一片，Jack还在强烈高潮后的失神，没有注意到自己的身体已经可以动弹了。臀部被托高，摆成了门户大开的羞耻姿势。恶魔尝着手指上白液的味道，没什么腥味，它很喜欢，恶劣的指尖刮骚着紧闭的肉穴，唤醒了Jack的意识。

“别碰我！”Jack拿起手边所有能够得到的东西砍向恶魔，挥舞着拳头甚至像女孩子一样用指甲去抠恶魔的手臂，可是恶魔如黑夜般的身躯就像是钢铁铸造的。恶魔欢快地嘲笑王子软弱的反抗，伸出猩红的长舌，在单薄的花瓣上舔了一下，体力透支的王子忽然一弹，不知道哪来的力量硬是抽出了一条腿要逃离恶魔的控制。

Jack眼角隐隐有泪水，他害怕的要疯了，紧紧只是舔了一下，麻痒得像是数千只蚂蚁啃咬自己的私处，想要被狠狠的蹂躏，他必须要逃走，否则一定会被弄坏掉。可是恶魔怎么会如他所愿，随手一抓就拽住Jack的长腿，压倒胸前，连同手臂一起固定住，花穴完全暴露出来。

Jack眼睁睁地看着恶魔的舌头舔在自己的脆弱之处，但是却什么都做不了，他不敢想象这根舌头伸进去自己会变成什么样。

恶魔的舌头像蛇一般，将薄薄地外阴唇弄的湿淋淋的，肉眼可见的比处子还要娇小的穴口变得丰满，像胸口的红樱一样成熟，舌头一下又一下舔在缝隙处，Jack想要大叫，声音闷在喉咙里，痛苦的悲鸣着，他的命运正在被改变。

“不，求求你，放过我，你要什么都行，不要碰我，我有心爱的人了。”Jack终于还是屈服了，他向恶魔求饶。

恶魔的眉头皱了一下，它很不满王子心里有一个不起眼的人类，但是这正是王子的可贵之处，正是恶魔要粉碎的珍贵之物，它直视王子水润的灰蓝色眼珠，那样纯净坚韧。“哦，是那个叫'Curtis'的人，对吗？”

Jack点点头，天真的王子这一刻还在期望恶魔能放过他，黑暗中那对冰蓝色的眸子，忽然眯了起来，弯曲一个残忍的弧度说：“这跟我又有什么关系呢？”

短短几分钟的时间，Jack的花朵成熟了，随着呼吸一开一合，露出内里保护的很好的入口，  
Jack看着恶魔的长舌消失在自己的肉穴里，眼角终于被逼出了泪水。“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！不！不！Curtis！救我！Curtis！”可是远方的爱人早已战死，孤魂被鲜血和黄沙淹没。

狭窄的甬道被恶魔的津液濡湿，一寸寸开拓催促着成熟，Jack感觉那根舌头不断变化，变粗变长更加滑腻，充满了自己的下身。长舌所到之处，钻心的麻痒随之而起，搅着稚嫩紧闭的穴道水声啧啧，恶魔的尖牙偶尔还会刮到张开的阴唇，嫩肉不断被刺激，主动夹着恶魔的舌头，学会了吞吐。Jack摇摆着屁股想要摆脱舌头的侵犯，穴内正发生着翻天覆地的变化，每一寸被舌尖舔过的穴肉，都变得敏感无比，肉壁上的敏感点更是被好好照顾，王子的屁股可怜兮兮地颤抖着，榨出汁水，他快要承受不住被舌头操穴的快感。

恶魔观察着Jack的反应，发现他已经射过的阴茎又挺立起来，满意地笑了一下，舌尖忽然伸得更长，稍微一弯就舔到一块软肉。Jack的呼吸一滞：“不，不行！那里不行！”

恶魔才不管Jack的意见，尖细的舌头如羽毛一般轻抚过子宫口，满满的催淫液体渗入到子宫里面，Jack急促地呼吸，他控制不了自己的身体了，他想要呻吟，想要大声的浪叫，身体内部那个能够孕育生命的神圣器官开始飞速发育，如莲花盛开一般向恶魔张开了入口，长舌趁虚而入，沿着子宫内壁整个舔了一遍，津液瞬间沁入子宫。

“痒，好痒，不！快来，求你！”

“求我什么？”

“操…”话还没说完，思念之人忽然在脑里闪现，Jack狠狠地咬住自己的下唇，鲜血渗了出来，疼痛换得一瞬间的清明，“滚出去，你没资格碰我！”

明明马上就要成功了，恶魔微眯着眼睛，透着一丝危险，没关系改造已经成功了，Jack越是高洁，调教起来才越有味道。  
吻住Jack带血的嘴唇，Jack不甘示弱咬破了恶魔的舌头，他没看见恶魔一闪而逝的笑容，只见恶魔有低下头，将滴着血的舌尖埋入，翁张的入口，长驱直入刺破子宫口，血液比津液有更强的魔力，Jack直接尖叫着高潮，一股股腥甜的淫汁喷洒出来，全被恶魔吃进嘴里。  
前穴的高潮比射精来的绵长，Jack大脑空白了好几秒，绝望的泪水在眼角滑落，心底默念着男人的名字，高傲的自尊一片土崩瓦解。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小王子的初夜

Jack狼狈地躺在床上，眼角的泪水打湿了床单，空洞的眼神不知道看向何方。恶魔惬意地浮在上空欣赏被自己的体液弄脏的Jack，十几年来每日灌下的苦涩汤药杀死的女性器官片刻间被魔力强行催化成熟，他变成了一个不完整的男人。

而此刻最折磨Jack的不是成熟了的女性器官，而是自身体深处散发出来的酥痒，他好想拿什么去捅一捅，甚至想用手指去抠，去抓烂。他的十指攥紧了床单，也无法抵御整个阴道的骚动。双腿搅在一起轻轻磨蹭，咬紧了下唇，他不能出声，怕一张嘴就会发出淫荡的呻吟，会渴求恶魔。

恶魔显然没什么耐心了，随意的扒开Jack紧闭的双腿，看着Jack瞬间慌乱，原来前穴里已经流出渊渊汁液，床单都湿了一片。

“真是好淫荡的王子啊。”

“不是，不是的！”Jack想要闭上双腿，不让恶魔触碰他新生的嫩穴，恶魔怎么会让他失望呢？尖锐的指甲骚刮着入口的嫩肉，Jack触电一般混身一颤，更多的汁水流了出来，湿了恶魔满手。

“尝尝自己的味道？”恶魔将手指抹在Jack的唇上，Jack愤愤的扭头擦干嘴唇，除了瞪视恶魔他还能做什么？

“你这个变态！唔！拿出去！”恶魔的手指毫无预警就插进了小穴，一边揉搓肥厚的阴唇一边搅着敏感的穴道，Jack推着恶魔靠过来的身躯，看起来就像主动抓着恶魔的臂膀求欢。啃咬着Jack饱满的胸脯，种出一个个吻痕，青涩的Jack很快就再次达到高潮。

可是还没有结束，恶魔似乎特别喜欢看他高潮时流泪，嘴唇微张的模样，手指不停挑逗着阴道，很快找到了隐藏的敏感点，肆意揉弄，Jack扭动着身躯，脚趾卷起来，一波接着一波的高潮连休息的时间都没有，一股股淫汁喷射在恶魔手中，而恶魔只是用了两根手指就将它的小穴调教成最淫荡的肉洞。胸前的果实也肿的老高，胸脯似乎比原来丰满了一倍，恶魔正在Jack身体上做着可怕的改造。

不知道第几次高潮，阴道痉挛的绞紧恶魔的手指，仿佛不愿意让它们离开。一直被忽视的阴茎射得一塌糊涂，软软的倒在一边，Jack几乎失去了意识，满脸泪痕。恶魔玩得差不多了，该来点真格的了，手指一挥，Jack可怜的阴茎上闪过一道蓝光，Jack被连绵的高潮玩到失神，没注意到恶魔又动了什么手脚。

手指从湿得不行的花穴里拿出来，恶魔俯下身将自己早已蓄势待发的性器抵上柔软的入口，狰狞的性器没有人类的温度，更不是人类的尺寸。硕大的龟头顶开入口研磨敏感的小阴唇，Jack无意识地轻哼，不知道自己即将被夺去贞操。恶魔满意王子顺从的态度，动作温柔了不少，又亲又摸，抬起Jack一条腿就要闯入进去。

身体被撕裂开的疼痛一瞬间唤回了Jack的神志。“混蛋！不要进来！不要！”Jack大喊着，双腿乱动，恶魔没料到Jack突然反抗居然就这么被他挣脱了。Jack满脸泪痕，环抱着身体，缩在床脚，痛苦无助。恶魔皱起了眉头，虽然在黑暗中根本看不出来，他抓住Jack的手腕，把他压倒在床上。  
“你知道，我现在就可以把你操死在床上，最好别惹怒我。”

“直接杀了我吧！我死也不会妥协的！”

听到Jack说出这句话，恶魔忽然笑了，轻蔑地说：“总有一天，你会哭着求我操翻你的。今天我不碰你前面，太早毁掉你就不好玩了。”还没等Jack明白恶魔是什么意思就被翻了个身压在了床上，摆成屁股高翘的屈辱姿势。

粗糙的手掌恶意蹂躏饱满的臀肉，掐得一道道指印，Jack扭着屁股闪躲，恶魔“啪啪”用力扇了两下，立刻翻起红印。

不怀好意地嘲讽道：“一会儿有的你扭的。”手指揉着紧闭的入口，Jack惊呼了一声，咬住下唇不再发声。恶魔从湿的滴水的前穴挖了一些汁液，将中指插入了后穴，尖利的指甲早在玩弄花瓣的时候就变得平滑，按揉着寻找穴内的敏感点。小王子好像天生就很敏感，一根手指搅着紧实的后穴，他的身体已经开始微微颤抖，也可能是羞愤难当的颤抖。恶魔奖励般的在Jack的脊背上烙下一个个印记，尤其是饱满圆润的屁股上多咬了好几口，直到手指在甬道内的抽插变得顺滑，恶魔拔出了手指。

单纯的王子以为结束了，放松了一些，恶魔趁着Jack放松地空档，伸进去两根手指，撑开了紧致的小穴，Jack“啊”的惊叫一声，奋力挣扎，双手抗拒的推着恶魔，却被恶魔轻易的抓住手腕，两只手被束在身后，不知道哪里变出来的绳子捆了个结实，Jack真的慌了，失去了双手的支撑，他的屁股翘的更高了，身后的小穴里发出噗滋噗滋淫荡的水声，他不敢相信那是从自己的屁股里发出来的。恶魔舔了舔手上的汁液，将更多的津液悄悄裹在手指上，再次插了进去。小王子明明没有任何逃走的可能，却依然用干巴巴的词藻反复咒骂着恶魔，微弱得完全可以无视的反抗，惹得恶魔死寂的心跳了一下，这个人类他一定要慢慢品尝。

后庭里随着恶魔手指的戏弄越来越空虚，渐渐的手指已经不能缓解肠道内的酥痒，Jack几乎咬破了下唇，头顶冒出汗来，他不会屈服的，将脸埋在床单里，一遍遍描摹着男人的脸保持清醒。这个时候恶魔又拔出了湿淋淋的手指，Jack自己看不到他的小穴已经饥渴的快速收缩，内里丰沛的汁水早就不是因为前穴那点淫液，而是骚浪的后穴自己分泌的。恶魔微微笑着，小王子很快就没有闲工夫去咒骂他，再过不久那性感的红唇里吐出的就会是淫荡的叫床声。

沾着各种汁液的魔掌伸向了Jack的阴茎，被握住的瞬间Jack浑身一颤，恶魔又捏又揉，很快就精神起来，恶魔伏在Jack身上，在他敏感的耳根吹着气，低沉的嗓音夹杂魔力呼唤着王子的名字，竟让Jack产生了错觉。

“Jack，my love。”

“啊，Curtis……”

恶魔满意地笑了，露出早就挺立的性器，抵上Jack收缩的小口，顶端最细的部分顶开紧小的入口已经十分困难，Jack疼得直抽冷气，颤抖着要清醒过来。

“Jack，放松，让我进去好吗？”

“不，太大了，Cur……啊，慢一点。”Jack听话的主动放松肠肉，恶魔顺利的将龟头挤了进去，浅浅的抽插起来。Jack的身体里面又湿又热，进去的瞬间恶魔几乎控制不住，它偏凉的体温时时刻刻提醒着Jack此刻侵犯他的不是真正的所爱，可是恶魔不断迷惑着Jack，贪恋他的温度，非人的粗长阴茎越捅越深，摩擦着湿热的肠肉，嫩肉像是有意识一样吸附紧咬着性器，而Jack被冰冷的性器贯穿的瞬间醒了过来。

“不！不！出去！不要！”Jack终于崩溃失声痛哭，摇摆着腰臀，他被恶魔侮辱了，可是最不能原谅的不是被侵犯的痛，而是甬道深处被抽插的快感，酥痒被大肉棒狠狠责罚的爽快。耳边都是恶魔难听的羞辱之词，他不想承认，但是他的屁股像开了窍一样，被插出了水，正顺着大腿和前穴流出来的淫液混在一起，弄脏了床单。

恶魔可不懂得温柔，狰狞的性器上隆起的青筋，刮在细嫩的肉壁上，将Jack青涩的后穴操得插得汁水淋漓，红肉外翻。Jack无力的高高翘起屁股，前端一直被恶魔捏在手里把玩，多重快感让他很快攀上高潮，然而却无法宣泄，每每即将喷射，都像被堵住了精口，而恶魔还在快速的套弄，过多的快感堆叠却无处发泄变成了痛苦，Jack扭动着屁股越发用力夹着恶魔的性器，后穴就越敏感，每一处穴肉都被插弄，这个本不应该被用来进入的器官此刻已经成为恶魔泄欲的出口，如盛开的花朵般包容了非人的性器。野兽一般的交媾姿势，最狂野的性爱，Jack被压在健硕的身躯之下，饱满的臀肉被揉捏挤压，越来越深越来越快，小穴里好像要磨起火来，更多的汁水随着阴茎的抽插溅到各处。  
仿佛永无止境的进入，Jack酸疼的阴茎近乎麻木，他哆嗦着嘴唇喃喃几字，他觉得自己可能会就这么被操死。

“说什么？宝贝儿？大点声。”  
“射…让我射…”  
“王子求人是这样的态度吗？”  
“不…”Jack埋起头，他宁愿死也不要向恶魔求饶。

看着王子又像鸵鸟一样缩起来恶魔觉得差不多了，大手一边扶着Jack的腰用力操着，另一只手摸上柔软的胸脯，揉搓红肿的果实一把将王子抱了起来。Jack结结实实的坐在了恶魔的身上，准确的说是阴茎上面，狰狞的性器一下子滑入了前所未有的深度，Jack的脚绷直了，向后仰起露出性感的颈部，恶魔舔着他的耳垂，享受王子后穴高潮带来的紧致，前端的禁制不知道什么时候解除了，Jack硬的像木棍一样的阴茎却什么都没射出来，过了一会儿，浓稠的精液稀稀拉拉失禁一样流了出来，Jack羞耻地啜泣。被操得软绵绵的任由恶魔揉捏，沾满了精液的手指在Jack粉嫩的唇上摩挲，看着小王子听话的舔舐干净，吻住了那两片红唇，肆意的侵犯Jack的口腔。

恶魔的侵犯远远没有结束，窗外的雨一直在下，黑暗的天空乌云压顶，在晕过去之前Jack听到那来自地狱的声音在他耳边不断重复：“记住这种感觉，我的王子，以后你只能用屁股达到高潮。”

Jack觉得窗外的雨洒进了他的心里。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 触手play

Jack醒来的时候，房间里一片昏暗，床顶的帷幔半遮半掩，随着敞开的窗吹进来的风飘荡，模模糊糊能看到窗外阴雨连绵的前兆，乌云压得低低的，好像下一刻就会落雷。Jack恍惚着，掀开身上的丝被坐了起来，落地瞬间双腿软得站不住，摔倒的刹那，多天来被囚禁侮辱的记忆汹涌而来，Jack看到手腕上的红痕，身上青紫的斑斑点点，还有股间无法忽视的钻心钝痛。

屈辱，恶心，厌恶，种种情绪在心头弥漫。恶魔不知道去了哪里，屋内的炉火已经燃尽冒着烟，看来像是走了很久了，不知道恶魔什么时候回来，Jack当即决定立刻就走。

睡袍被扯得破烂不堪，勉强盖住身体，鞋子也来不及穿，举起凳子砸坏了大门跑出了独居了一年的高塔，曾经他因为爱人离世而痛苦不堪选择在城堡角落的高塔上居住，父母默许了他的决定，基本上只有仆人来定时打扫，姐姐会偶尔来看看他，所以Jack遭遇了恶魔的施暴也没有人发现，更没人能保护他。

如果他还在就好了，Jack努力控制自己的泪腺，他不想自己被侵犯之后还懦弱的哭哭啼啼。

股间的钝痛让他几乎无法行走，整个人就像是被撕扯成两半又拼在一起，但是Jack还是蹒跚着步伐走进了高塔边的密林里，树木粗壮的根突出地面，让逃跑的路变得艰难，王子踟蹰的在密林里行走，带着一身的污迹，一些粘稠的液体顺着腿根流出来，Jack胡乱用衣角抹擦掉，一步也不敢停留，妄图远离折磨他好几日的恶魔，可是那恶魔去了哪里呢？

阴霾的天空下，恶魔漆黑的羽翼收敛在身后，它站在塔尖上，猩红的眼珠穿透树冠盯着小王子在森林里狼狈奔跑，笑得越发残忍。

猎物会挣扎才有意思，不是吗？

不知道跑了多久，密林里不见阳光，Jack已经迷失了方向，再一次被绊倒，脚掌早就磨破流血，膝盖和手心也都擦伤了，疲倦的王子在大树下蜷缩起来，安静下来之后多日来被侵犯折磨的记忆一点点复苏，Jack抱住头，他想要忘记，可是恶魔壮硕的身体就在眼前，他看不见天空看不见阳光，还有那些液体的味道，恶魔逼着他吃下那些灰色的液体，那些肮脏的液体竟然是灰色的，王子干呕起来，生理泪水湿润了脸颊，精液的味道挥之不去，他才发现那是自己身上的味道，股间一片粘腻，恶魔到底在他身体里留下了多少精液，Jack厌恶地伸出手指去抠，就像不是自己的身体一样，可是被粗暴对待的后穴却变得空虚起来，本来是单纯的清理身体，配上一身情欲的痕迹，显得淫靡不堪。

Jack绝望地闭上眼睛，抹了抹脸颊，想要站起来接着走，忽然被什么攥住了脚腕，低头一看，一根墨绿的藤蔓捲在他的脚腕上，绊倒时踩进去的吗？Jack疑惑着想要把脚腕拽出来，却发现掰不开，背后传来细细嗦嗦的声音还没等他回头，又一根藤蔓，极其柔韧有力地卷住了Jack 的两只手腕，将他拖离了地面，这时候Jack才意识到自己落进了怪物的陷阱里。

“放开我！”Jack不断挣扎，藤蔓越裹越紧，密林里从没有过妖怪，不好的预感爬上心头，Jack挣扎的越发激烈。

奋力挣脱越来越多的藤蔓，Jack唯一防身的匕首也不知道飞到哪里去了，他只能跑起来，跑得再快一点，那些被割伤的藤蔓迅速枯萎，可是还有更多追上来，像恶魔的舌头一般舔舐Jack的皮肤，留下恶心的触感。

忽然一阵大风，那个囚禁他侮辱他的恶魔从天而降。

“好久不见，小甜心～”恶魔暧昧地笑着，狰狞的面目让人心生畏惧。

看到它Jack忍不住浑身颤抖，而那些缠上来的藤蔓将Jack困了个结结实实。

“你要去哪里？去找谁？谁还能帮你？”恶魔笑着问他，Jack瞪着眼睛：“我不会放过你的！我会十倍百倍的奉还给你，让你下地狱！”

而恶魔放肆大笑，挑起Jack的下巴对他一字一句道：“我已身在地狱，和我一起堕落吧。”

藤蔓将Jack举起来，本就精疲力竭的王子毫无反抗能力，一根表面粗糙的藤蔓悄悄钻到Jack刚刚成熟的花穴磨蹭起来，仅仅是摩擦外阴唇就让Jack发出一声甜腻的呻吟，藤蔓摩擦的速度越来越快，Jack想要闭紧双腿根本无法做到，反而被攥着腿根对准恶魔门户大开，很快猥亵Jack的那根藤蔓就被小穴里分泌的汁水濡湿了，毫不犹豫钻了进去。

“啊！不！”Jack搅紧穴肉妄图阻止入侵的藤蔓，可是手指粗细的藤蔓却有力的挺进小穴内，并且不断深入。

Jack仰起头，露出大片雪白的胸膛，遮羞的睡袍早就被扯碎了，而胸前脆弱的乳头被粗糙的藤蔓搓到红肿，Jack的眼泪又不争气的流了出来，他恨这种任人鱼肉的感受。

“看看你的样子，Jack，看看你淫荡的样子。”恶魔笑着，他什么都没做只是欣赏Jack的身体。

细小的藤蔓钻到Jack阴道的尽头终于停下了，碰到敏感的宫口。“啊！不行，不可以！”

“不可以？什么不可以？”

白皙的双腿努力向内弯曲，却始终无法做到，藤蔓将Jack摆成各种姿势，调戏宫口的小藤蔓没有多做停留，而是退到穴口，浅浅的在阴道里抽插起来，Jack抓狂的疯狂扭动身体，那细微的麻痒要把他逼疯了，更多细小的藤蔓开始玩弄他的身体，红肿的乳头，挺立的阴茎，早就被开发留着淫水儿的后穴，身上多处敏感点一起被玩弄，Jack很快就达到了高潮，可是阴茎上缠着一圈圈的藤蔓，把Jack的高潮生生打断，痛苦地皱起眉头。

不过这些都不是恶魔的目的，他喜欢小王子高潮的样子，更喜欢他被欺负的样子，一根细嫩如幼芽的藤蔓伸到Jack的腿间，勾着在阴道里作祟的另一根，顶开肥厚的阴唇，缠上了藏在阴唇里的小阴蒂，可是小阴蒂实在是太小了，还被包皮保护的好好的，它要把它剥开，将小阴蒂放出来，刺激它，揉搓它，弄肿它，让它再也缩不回去，让它的主人走路都能高潮迭起。

恶魔兴奋的眼睛变成竖瞳，他迫不及待想看到小王子留着骚水又绝望惊讶的样子了，太美味了，太美味了！

恶魔不禁狂笑出声，这时候Jack已经高潮了好几次了，浑身软绵绵的，小穴里抽搐着，汁水横流，咕叽咕叽的声音让他面红耳赤，Jack咬着唇不让自己发出羞耻的声音，可是下身的触感让他浑身颤抖，小阴蒂被迫揪出来，粗暴的对待，肿成一颗小豆子，被不停撩拨，而那些藤蔓只是蹭着Jack饱满的阴唇，并不侵入，让Jack情不自禁挺动腰肢。

“想要吗？宝贝？”恶魔又开始诱惑Jack。

“要…想要…”

“求我，求我肏你。”

“不！”Jack还保持着最后一丝理智，坚定地拒绝。

恶魔簇起眉头，看来要下一点狠料了，它转转手指，那些藤蔓将Jack轻轻放在地上，束缚双手的藤蔓早就不见，然而双腿还被拉高，穴口大开的对准了恶魔，恶魔捻捻手指，像是在捏什么，Jack身体痉挛起来，他感觉自己的阴蒂被捏住了，狠狠的揉搓，将他带向一波高潮，伸手想要去摘掉做恶的藤蔓，胸口又一阵痛痒，他来不及照顾被摧残的阴蒂，又弄不掉缠在乳头上的藤蔓，Jack扭着身体，他要疯掉了，从来没有受过这样的侮辱。而红肿的阴蒂这时候直接被拽到阴唇外，即使合上腿也能看到肉嘟嘟的顶端，穴口全是淫水，把周围的藤蔓都沾湿了，被堵住的阴茎流出透明的前液。

Jack被欲望逼到绝点了，迷蒙着双眼，只会呻吟：“不要…不要…”

“不要什么？”恶魔的下体已经硬到发痛，但是还不够，还差一点点，王子还需要一点点引导。

“好难受…”Jack的眼角挂着泪，这时穴口懒洋洋骚着内里媚肉的藤蔓忽然用力，将湿漉漉的穴口扒开，几乎能看到里面的处子膜，“啊啊!”微凉的空气进入到身体里，Jack忍不住打颤，还想被什么捅一捅，什么都好。

“要不要哥哥的大肉棒啊？”恶魔漆黑健壮的身体附在Jack身上，露骨的语言钻进王子的耳朵里。

“要…Curtis…”可是王子想到的只有自己的爱人，Jack的手指碰到身边匍匐的藤蔓，三颗  
根手指粗细，不算多粗，但是对于Jack足够了。

Jack抓过藤蔓，用尽全身的力气，刺入下身敞开的穴口，丝丝鲜血涌了出来，痛得咬紧下唇，他破了自己的身子，Jack嗓子都哑了：“我永远都不会向你求饶的，永远！”

而半空中的恶魔似乎并不惊讶，它抚摸着那根侵入Jack穴道的藤蔓，在他耳边轻声说：“那就让我期待一下，你跪在我面前求我肏你的样子吧～”

TBC


End file.
